Kingdom Hearts Next Generation
by all alone here
Summary: Um, well this takes place eight years after Kingdom Hearts 2. the story gets kinda weird but it'll get clearer as the story goes on. If you want to know who my characters are check my profile i'll try to add new characters once in a while.
1. prologue

Prologue

Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally returned to the islands together. They had only been back a day when Kairi came to them with a message in a bottle. The message had the King's seal on it, after Sora and Riku read the message they left the island immediately they promised Kairi that they would come back and told her to wait for them.

It's been eight years since then and Kairi is still waiting. She runs the town library now she found Jiminy's journal a year after they left and since then she's been telling everyone on the island about their adventures. No one in the town believes her story and the only ones who did believe her; Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus disappeared five years ago.

Today Kairi is in the library telling the story one last time to four friends. Tama, the only boy in the room and the youngest at thirteen, is lying on his back he had fallen asleep half way through the story. Sitting in a chair to his right, reading is Reise, fifteen and the smartest of the group; she's trying to ignore Kairi by reading a book on astronomy. And to her right leaning against a bookshelf is Senn, sixteen the oldest and the strongest of the group, she's trying to drown out Kairi with her music. Sitting in the middle of the group, fully focused on the story is Hikari, fifteen the fastest of the group as well as Tama's older sister.

These four have been friends for five years now. Senn can wield a sword better then anyone else on the island. Reise has a book of spells that are more powerful than any weapon. Tama is starting to learn how to use the Brotherhood, which washed ashore a few months ago. Hikari doesn't like to fight, she has no weapons, and hates violence, but she's still the fastest person on the island and no one can catch her. Something big is about to happen and the lives of these four will be changed forever.Kairi is just finishing the story, she stands up and looks at them and notices that only Hikari is listening.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: the dash like this (-) means someone's thinking to themselves and the two dashes like this (--) means flash back. Just thought you guys should know.

Chapter 1

"Hikari could you please wake up your brother?" asked Kairi, "sure" Hikari got up and walked over to Tama. She kneeled down and shook him softly, "wake up, Tama." He shifted slightly but didn't wake up. "Reise," Hikari said walking over to her friend, Reise looked up from her book, "yes," Reise answered. "Help me wake up Tama," she asked, Reise closed her book and walked over to Tama. "Wake up," she said, pushing Tama with her foot. Tama rolled over onto his side and ignored her. "I'll get Senn," Reise walked over to Senn and pulled off her headphones. "Help us wake up Tama," Reise asked, Senn jumped up and grabbed her headphones from Reise. She put her CD player in her jacket and walked over to Tama, Hikari stepped aside. Senn kneeled down and whispered in his ear, "hay Tama…" she took a deep breath and at the top of her lungs yelled, "…WAKE UP!" Tama jumped to his feet, "wha? What's going on?" he said startled. "Stupid, you should of woken up when they told you, then I wouldn't of had to do that." Said Senn, putting her headphones back on and turning her music up so she couldn't hear him cursing her. "I'm going to the beach," said Tama annoyed, he propped open the library doors and ran off toward the beach. "I think I'll get started on our homework," Reise said following Tama to the beach. "homework? She did say homework, right," Senn asked Hikari, Hikari nodded, "no way! We have homework?" she ran after Reise yelling, "Reise wait! Let me copy your homework!" "Thanks for the story Kairi," Hikari said politely, "but if that story is true and it has been eight years I would of gone looking for them along time ago instead of waiting hear all alone." Kairi dropped Jiminy's Journal at the thought of leaving the island, "well thanks again." Hikari took off after the others.

Hikari caught up with Senn and Reise who were standing next to a palm tree on the beach. Reise was telling Senn about the homework, "it's a group project, so stop stressing about it," said Reise. Senn looked really relieved, "we're supposed to pick a topic and research it then we do a report on it," Reise explained. "report?" asked Senn surprised, "I'll write it as long as you do your part with the research," "no sweat," said Senn, "so what's the topic," she asked. "I thought we could study the stars, maybe we could find a new star or a constellation," suggested Reise, "damn, you are boring," said Senn. "then what do you suggest we research," Reise crossed her arms and waited, as Senn thought about it. "I know, we can go to the forest and study how strong different fiends are by fighting different kinds," she said excited about the concept. "that could be dangerous," "that's what makes it such a good topic." Reise rolled her eyes, that's when she noticed that Hikari had joined them. "why don't we see what Hikari want's to research then we can decide between the topics," suggested Reise, "whatever," said Senn crossing her arms. They walked over to Hikari whom was standing at the edge of the beach staring at the horizon. "Hikari," called Senn, Hikari turned to them, "yes," she answered, "what do you want to do for the group project," asked Reise. Hikari thought about it for a minute. "well?" asked Senn, "um… I guess…I…" "spit it out already," said Senn impatiently, "uhh… well I… I think we should find out if Kairi's story is true." Senn and Reise stared at Hikari for a minute then they looked at each other. They smiled broadly then broke into a laughing fit. They saw how serious Hikari looked and realized she wasn't joking. "Hikari," said Reise trying to sound sympathetic, "everyone knows that Kairi made that story up." "yeah," said Senn, "I mean really keyblades, heartless, and nobodies worlds of darkness and light who would believe that crap, sounds like one of those stupid fairytales we were told when we were five." "it's not crap!" said Hikari annoyed, "and I believe Kairi's story's true," "well then why don't ya prove it," said Senn getting just as annoyed as Hikari, "FINE I WILL!" Hikari yelled, she ran off toward the Island. Just as Hikari ran away Tama walked over, "hay Hikari…" she ran right past him with out a word. "uhh… did I miss something," he asked, "I think we all did," said Reise confused, "she's just being stupid," said Senn "she'll be fine tomorrow."

Hikari had run all the way to the waterfall without realizing it, she looked out toward the horizon the sun was starting to set. –I'll prove that Kairi's story is true… some how. - She walked around the waterfall to a bunch of bushes and brush bunched together in the corner next to the giant tree. –I guess it has been a while,- Hikari started to push the brush away to reveal a hidden cave. She walked down the passage until she got to the cavern with the drawing all over the walls. Hikari walked over to the blank wooden door with no handle –this is the keyhole? it doesn't look much like a keyhole.- Hikari saw the small drawing hidden next to the door she kneeled down and stared at it.

-- Hikari was ten years old Kairi was eighteen she was showing Hikari the cave, "Sora and I drew this years ago," Kairi told her, "this is Sora?" Hikari asked pointing to the boy with spiky hair. "that's right, I miss him and our other friend Riku a lot," "I'm sure you'll see them again someday," said Hikari trying to cheer up Kairi. "Thanks, I'm sure you're right, I'll see them again," Kairi smiled at Hikari, "why don't you draw something Hikari?" Kairi asked. She handed Hikari a piece of chalk, "I can't draw," said Hikari, "just try, I doesn't have to be perfect." Hikari nodded she walked over to a blank space in the wall and started to draw.-- -I wonder why I drew this, - she stood in front of her drawing which was of a girl sitting on the beach staring at the horizon. -This picture describes me perfectly, maybe that's why I drew it, - she turned away from the drawings and left the cave.

When Hikari got back to the mainland she went strait home and made dinner. As soon as Tama got home he found his dinner on the table and Hikari in her room. "what ya doing," he asked seeing his sister on her bed drawing. "drawing the boat I'm going to build," she answered. "why," he asked "I'm going to need something to sail around in so I can get to other worlds," she answered. "you're weird," said Tama leaving to get his dinner, -maybe I am, but I don't feel like spending all my time on this island doing the same thing everyday.-

It was past midnight when Hikari woke up, she had fallen asleep planing for her trip. She got up and started to put her note books away then she walked over to her window and saw some of the stars slowly flicker out. She remembered that Kairi told her that every star in the sky is actually another world and every time a star flickers out a world is destroyed. Every night since Kairi told her that she's watched the stars and tonight was the first night that she had seen any stars flicker out. That's when a shooting star zoomed across the sky Hikari closed her eyes and made a wish. -I wish that someone other then me would believe Kairi's story, - Hikari watched the star zoom across the sky that's when she noticed it was heading for the island. Hikari ran outside and watched the star fall to the back of the island. She grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen and ran off to the island.

When Hikari got there she couldn't find anything unusual, "stupid flash light," she said as the light started to flicker. She hit it a couple times it flickered a few more times then it went out. "Stupi…" she tripped over something and fell into the sand "oww!" yell the boy Hikari had tripped over I'm so sorry I didn't see you," she got up and rushed over to the boy in the sand. "are you all right," she asked "yeah, fine," he got up and looked at Hikari "sorry, the batteries in my light went dead." "It's alright, and it's not really your fault it's pitch black out here," he was right, clouds had covered up the moon so there was almost no light. "Lets get out of her before fiends start to show up," suggested Hikari, "good idea," agreed the boy. They started to walk back to the mainland, "oh, I almost forgot," Hikari stopped as the moon came out and turned to the boy, "I'm Hikari, what's your name?" "uh… um… I don't know," "you don't know your own name?" she asked surprised. He shook his head, "oh, look," she pointed to the dog tags around his neck., "oh," he read what it said aloud, "Antan, age 15, it doesn't say anything else." "that's ok that's all you really need to know, this means your name is Antan." Hikari smiled at him, "I guess so," he said a little confused, "if you don't have anywhere to stay you can stay at my house," She suggested. "uh… sure, thanks, but… um… wont your parents mind." He asked as he followed her to the mainland, "I don't have any parents, but I do have a brother so we'll have to be quiet we don't want him to wake up." "um.. alright."

"well this is it," said Hikari as they went inside what seemed to be the smallest house on the island. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa," she said taking an extra pillow and blanket out of a cabinet in the kitchen. "No not at all," said Antan as he looked around her house, there were only three rooms four counting the bathroom. The living room was also the kitchen and there was one room to the right the door was open and the walls were covered with photos, the other one to the left he assumed was her brothers because the door was closed and there was a sign taped to the door that read: "GO AWAY!" "There all set," said Hikari, she had made up the sofa for him to sleep on with out him noticing. "Thanks," "no problem," Hikari walked toward her room, "um… wait," Antan called after her, "yes," she answered, "um… why are you being so nice to me? For all you know I could be a kidnapper or something like that." "Why…" she thought about it, "my friends tell me I'm way to nice so maybe that's why, and I didn't want to just leave you out there the fiends would've gotten you. And besides a kidnapper wouldn't have told me they were a kidnapper." Hikari smiled at him, "um… ok well thanks again," he sat down on the sofa and watched her walk into her room, "good night," Hikari said as she closed her door, "night," he responded. Antan laid down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling, –she's way too nice I need to find a way to repay her.-


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SHE'S GONE!!!" yelled Tama running towards Senn and Reise who were standing in front of Senn's house. "Who's gone," asked Reise Worried, "Hikari!!!" he yelled as he stopped in front of them. "I think some one kidnapped her," "well lets catch the dick head and throw him in the forest," said Senn. She grabbed her giant sword and swung it barely missing Tama. "Watch it," he said grabbing his sword and swinging it at her wildly. "Calm down you two," said Reise, the two put their swords down. "Now, lets think about this," she said calmly, "Hikari doesn't have any enemy because she's so nice so she probably just went for a walk." "A walk?" said Senn disappointed, "where too?" asked Tama. "Well from what I can gather about Hikari's behavior lately it would probably be somewhere quiet where there aren't any people or any distraction," Reise answered. "The island!" said Senn and Tama together. They grabbed their swords and ran toward the island, "wait for ma guys," said Reise running after the others

"Hikari!" Antan yelled at the ocean, Hikari came up from under the water. "Could ya give me a hand with this," he asked pointing at the unfinished raft, "sure," she answered. She swam ashore; Antan threw her a towel and her jacket. That's when Tama came out of nowhere and knocked Antan to the ground. Antan escaped him but then Senn came up from behind and tried to hit him with her sword he jumped over her and landed in front of Reise who opened her book and yelled "THUNDER!!!" Antan jumped out of the way barely avoiding the bolt of lightning. The three of them gathered in front of Hikari trying to block Antan. "Stay away from my sister ya shit head," said Tama angrily. "Um………… what are you guys doing?" Hikari asked confused. "We're protecting ya from this fucker, what does it look like we're doing?" said Senn. Hikari pushed them aside and walked over to Antan, "you ok," she asked. "Think so," Antan answered, she turned to her friends and smiled. "I'd like you all to meet Antan, he's our newest friend." They all looked confused, "so these are your friends," said Antan smiling, "let's see if I can get this right," he walked over to Senn and looked at her. "You must be Senn," she nodded still confused. He walked over and looked at Tama, "well since you're the only other boy and you called Hikari your sister that must mean you're Tama." "Uh… yeah but…" Antan walked over to Reise and smiled, "that leaves only Reise left so that's you right?" she nodded. He walked back over to Hikari and smiled at them "it's very nice to meet you all Hikari has told me all about you three." "I told you two to be calm about this,"

"We need to finish quickly," said Hikari picking up some rope, "it's already the afternoon and we still need supplies." "Right," Antan said picking up a log and standing it up in the middle of the raft. Hikari tied the rope to the top of the log then tied it to the edge of the raft. "What are you guys doing?" asked Reise, watching Hikari tie down the log, "making a raft," Hikari answered as she tied down the other side of the log. Antan let go of the log to make sure it was tied down tight. "Alright now that the raft's finished, let's gather the supplies," said Hikari pulling a piece of paper and a pencil out of her pocket. "Where ya planin' to go on this thing?" asked Senn looking at the raft, "other worlds" answered Antan, walking over to Hikari who was crossing thing off her list. "Raft," she said crossing it off her list, "sail," "you can't sow," interrupted Senn, "I'll think of something," replied Hikari. "Fish," "you don't eat meat," said Reise, "you don't?" asked Antan, "well, I thought…" Antan took her pencil and crossed fish off her list. "One less thing to get," he said smiling at her as she took her pencil back, "um… alright, but we still need fruit, water, coconuts, and mushrooms." "I can make the sail," offered Senn, "that's alright," said Hikari, "no it ain't, you suck at sowin', besides I'm not gonna let you have all the fun while I'm stuck here babysitting." That's when she walked over to Antan, "besides who knows what'll happen if I leave you alone with this guy for a whole summer," said Senn glaring at him. "What's that supposed to mean," Antan asked looking her in the eye and trying to sound tough. "It means, I don't trust ya shit-head," she pushed him to the ground, Antan looked surprised. "Ya even look at Hikari and I'll break your arm," Hikari ran over to Antan and helped him up. She turned to Senn, "quit scaring him, Senn," she said annoyed. "I'm just layin' out the rules for him," Senn said smiling and looking satisfied at the fact that she had scared Antan.

"I'm going too," said Reise suddenly, "I thought you were to smart to believe in Kairi's story's," said Senn. "I don't believe her story's I'm only coming to prove that the story's are fake," She said adjusting her glasses. "I have enough canteens at my house for all of us so I'll get the water," Reise suggested, "hay what about me," said Tama suddenly. He looked annoyed at the fact that they had been ignoring him since the start of the conversation. "You can take care of yourself for the rest of the summer," said Hikari. "But what am I supposed to do for the rest of the summer?" Tama whined, "Make friends your own age," suggested Hikari. "Work on your swordsmanship," suggested Senn. "Finish your own summer project," suggested Reise. "You guys know I won't do any of that unless you're here to make sure I do it," he said. "He's got a point," said Reise looking as Hikari. "(sigh) alright you can come, but you have to make yourself useful," said Hikari. "Why don't you catch fish," suggested Reise, "two for each of us." "Right" said Tama running into the water "Put the fish in this cooler," Hikari yelled to him as she pulled a cooler onto the raft that had gotten buried in the sand when her friends had attacked. "Got it," Tama yelled back. "You two are getting the coconuts and fruit, then," said Reise Antan and Hikari nodded. Senn and Reise headed back to the village.

"They're nice, well except for the whole attacking me and threatening me thing," said Antan smiling. "Yeah, um. . . . . . I'm really sorry about that, usually they ignore me," she said as they walked toward the other side of the island. "Why was your friend threatening me?" "well, uh. . . . . she' s had some bad experiences with boyfriends," "anyway, we're here," she said changing the subject happily. They had gotten to the other side of the island where there was a small gathering of trees. "You get the coconuts," said Hikari throwing him a potato sack ad pointing at the brown trees. "Hit the trees they should fall right out, oh and only gather the yellow ones," she instructed. "Um. . . . . alright," said Antan taking the sack with out complaining. Hikari walked up a small slop next to some white trees she jumped onto the top of one of them and took out another potato sack. She started picking fruit and putting it into the sack. Mean while Antan walked over to a tree and kicked hit, it shook a little but nothing else happened. "Uh, Hikari nothi. . . ." three coconuts fell down and hit him on the head knocking him to the ground. "Heh heh, maybe I should collect the coconuts," said Hikari smiling. "No, I can handle it," he said getting back up and walking over to the tree again. Hikari tried to hold back her laughter as he hit the tree again and was hit on the head again.

"All done," said Hikari jumping down from a fruit tree with her sack full. "Almost done," said Antan hitting the tree he waited a moment then hit it again impatiently. "I only need. . ." one coconut fell and hit him on the head and knocked him over, ". . . . . .One more," he finished. Hikari helped him up then she walked over to the last coconut and picked it up, "here ya go," she threw it to him. He caught it and put it in his sack. "Time to go, the others should be done by now," they headed back to the other side of the island.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tama was lying on the raft drying out," move or we'll put the supplies on you," Said Hikari about to land her sack on Tama's stomach. He rolled of the raft and into the sand; they placed their sacks next to the mast. "Did you get eight fish?" asked Hikari, "eight?" he said sitting up. "I knew my math was off I only got six," "well go catch two more," Tama was about to yell at Hikari when Antan interrupted. "It's all right, this way you're not the only one not eating meat," Hikari smiled at him, "thank you." Tama was about to yell when Senn ran over and shoved the sail into Hikari's hands. "What's wrong," Hikari asked, that's when Hoshi Ikai and Kami ran over. "Can we come?" asked Senn's sister Kami making the sadist face she could. "No!" said Senn sounding annoyed, "why not," complained Hoshi the oldest of the three. "Hikari's brother, Tama's going so why can't we," he whined, "why can'?" repeated her four year old brother Ikai. "Because unlike Hikari and Tama, we have someone who would be crushed if all of her kids left," Senn said really annoyed. "Fine but I'm still telling mom," said Hoshi picking up Ikai. "whatever," said Senn the trio started back towards the village, that's when Tama jumped up and yelled, "SUCKS TA HAVE PARENTS, DON'T IT?!" "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Hoshi yelled back. Tama and Hoshi both started to laugh Hoshi, Kami, and Ikai disappeared as they walked away.

"Hay Hikari," Tama said turning to Hikari, "what's that world where kids never grow up?" he asked with a big smile as he lied back down in the sand. "Neverland," she answered, "yeah that one, if we find it I'm gonna stay there so I never have to grow up." "Sounds good to me," said Senn sitting on the raft. Hikari put the sail down and picked up some rope Antan walked over and started to help her hook the sail to the mast.

"What's. . . . ." before Senn could finish Reise ran over with her brother following right behind. "Go away Tenma," "not until you tell me what you're doing," "NO!!!!" she yelled stopping in front of the raft and turning to him. "And I you don't leave right now. . . ." she dropped the canteens onto the raft and took out her spell book. ". . . .I'll zap you," "and end up like Hikari, no way, later," he ran back to the village. "There's only four," Hikari pointed out, "sorry, my brother chased me out of the house before I could get the last one," said Reise, she didn't look that sorry. "Looks like Antan can't come," said Senn not hiding the fact that she was happy he couldn't come. "You can share my water," offered Hikari, "I'm smaller then everyone else so I don't drink as much." "Um, ok thanks." They finished hooking the sail up.

"All that's left is mushrooms, it shouldn't take long I'll be right back," Hikari started for the secret cave. Once she was out of ear shot Reise, Senn, and Tama surrounded Antan. "Uhh. . . . . Hi" Senn grabbed him and held him a few inches from the ground. "I don't know who you are but ya better stay away from Hikari or else," said Senn threateningly. Tama Picked up an extra log and broke it in half, Senn let go of him anta backed arms length away from her to make sure she couldn't grab him again. "You better not try to take advantage of how nice she is," said Tama, "if you do you'll regret it," said Reise opening her book. "I would never do anything to hurt her, she's. . . . " Hikari pushed Tama and Senn aside grabbed Antan's wrist and pulled him toward the cave before they even knew what had happened.

"I'm sorry," Hikari said once they were in the cave, "it's alright, I think they're starting to like me," said Antan smiling. She smiled back as they got into the innermost part of the cave. "What is this place?" asked Antan looking around at all the drawings, "kids come in here and draw on the walls," Hikari answered as she took out a small sack and started picking mushrooms. "Have you and your friends drawn anything?" "Um, let's see if I remember correctly Senn drew a fairy on the left side of the door between those vines." Antan checked the spot, there it was a fairy between the vines. "I think Reise drew a star field I think it's hidden under the roots near the entrance now." Antan walked over and moved the roots aside, there was the star field. "Uh, Tama drew that dragon that's on that big rock I think," Antan turned and looked at the rock, there was a dragon stretched out across it. Hikari stood up and turned to him, "this should be enough," her sack was half full, she took out a string and tied it shut, "time to go then," she said smiling at him. "Do you have one too?" Antan asked, Hikari stared at the ground for a moment then she walked over to the wall and kneeled down, Antan walked over and kneeled down next to her. He looked at the picture and saw the girl sitting on the beach he suddenly felt sad. "I'm no good at drawing," said Hikari staring at the ground, "nonsense," said Antan picking up a sharp rock. "It's a great drawing, but I don't think it's finished yet," he started drawing something next to the girl. When he finished there was a boy sitting next to the girl with his arm around her. "I'm sorry," he reached to cross it out, Hikari put her hand on his and stopped him. "No, it's better this way, I always thought she looked lonely," she smiled at him. Antan looked into her eyes Hikari turned red then stood up Antan stood up as well.

She was about to pick up her bag when some one spoke behind them startling them, "why don't you kiss her I know you want to." They turned and found a man in a black hood standing in front of the door, "who are you?" demanded Antan stepping in front of Hikari to try to protect her. "Why don't you ask your little girlfriend there," said the hooded man gesturing toward Hikari. "You're from organization XIII," she answered, "correct, you know you really are smarter then your friends give you credit for." "But, Sora and his friends defeated the organization eight years ago, you can't be part of the organization," she said sounding very upset. "Correct again but if I remember correctly Sora and Riku said something like "light and darkness are eternal and nothing probably goes on forever too" to Xemnas isn't that about right?" Hikari nodded, "well then you should know Nobodies like myself and Heartless like Ansem will always exist." He started to laugh," "that maybe true," Hikari interrupted, "but that also means there will always be a keyblade wielder to stop them." "Exactly," said the hooded man stepping back into the darkness, "I am number XIII I though you should know." He said as he disappeared into a burst of black and blue flames. "Who was that?" asked Antan confused, "I'll tell you later, lets go." She picked up the bag with one hand and grabbed Antan's hand with the other. She pulled him toward the exit thinking, -XIII that's impossible number XIII was Roxas.-

Hikari led Antan back to the raft, when they got there Tama, Senn, and Reise started glaring at Antan, he let go of Hikari's hand immediately. Hikari set the mushrooms next to the fruit, she turned to her friends who were still glaring at Antan. "Do you guys have a problem?" she asked annoyed. "Shit yeah," said Senn "we know nothing about him how do we know we can trust him." "Where ya from?" asked Senn suspiciously "to be honest I really don't know," answered Antan nervously. "LIAR!" yelled Tama, "how did you get here?" asked Reise, "sorry but I don't know," he answered. "LIAR!!!!" yelled Tama even louder. "STOP IT!" Yelled Hikari, she pushed Senn aside and stood in front of Antan facing her friends. Her friends were awestruck Hikari had only yelled at them once before and that was only yesterday. "you guys are treating him like he's some kind of monster, I found him last night after a star fell from the sky." "Really?" asked Senn, "why would I lie about something like this. The three of them looked at each other. "He's just like me," said Hikari, "what do you mean," asked Reise, "he doesn't know where he's from or who he really is, just like me," she said sadly. "If you won't even try to be friends with him then. . . ." she stared at the ground, "I guess we can't be friends either." Senn, Reise, and Tama walked away and started to talk.

Hikari and Antan sat down on the beach and stared at the ocean. "Would you really give up your friends for me?" he asked. "Three years ago Reise was practicing her lightning spells, Senn, Tama and myself were helping her. Well Tama and Senn weren't really helping they were just watching while I set up logs off shore for Reise to hit. She thought I was done setting up the logs so she cast her strongest thunder spell at the logs. It hit me because I was still in the water. That was the last thing I remember. I woke up in my house two months later to find that all my friends had forgotten that I ever even existed even my brother. The only one that remembered me was Kairi. After that they ignored me almost all the time so I just stopped caring. Today was the first time in three years that they paid so much attention to me. I really hate it I liked it better when they ignored me." "I'm sorry," said Antan, "don't be, I've only known you for a day and you're already one of the best friends I've ever had." She smiled at him and he turned red. "We've come to a decision," said Reise as they walked over, "so," said Hikari sounding uncaring. "Unfortunately we can't avoid it," said Senn walking over and standing behind Antan and looming over him, she looked down at him. "Welcome to the team," she said smiling at him as he looked up at him. "You're not just teasing us are you?" Hikari asked. "Nope," said Tama who Hikari had just noticed was standing behind her. "We figure if we can put up with you we can put up with him," Senn explained. "You're really letting me join, this isn't a joke?" he asked a little surprised, Tama knocked him over out of annoyance. "How many time do we have to say it, no, we ain't joking," he said annoyed, he walked off toward the small island off shore. "Sorry about him," said Hikari getting up then helping Antan up.

They were headed to the small island off shore when someone yelled, "REISE!!!!" it was Reise's mother. She stormed over along with her father and brother who was looking very pleased with himself. "You're not going anywhere," said her mother grabbing Reise's wrist, "you need to keep up with her studies," said her father as they pulled her away. "No. . . But. . . I. . . ." Reise stuttered, "Wait," Hikari said running in front of Reise's parents and stopping them. "She would probably learn a lot more if she came with us," she said hastily. "How so?" asked Reise's father skeptically, "well, my teacher always tells me that the best way to learn is through real world experience," Hikari answered nervously. "He says that the best way to learn is to experience it yourself," "did a teacher really tell you this," asked Reise's mother still unconvinced. "Yes I could write down his name ad you could ask him yourself," Hikari was really nervous as she watched Reise's parents step away discuss it.

"We've decided," said Reise's mother walking over with her father to Reise and her friends. "You're allowed to go," said her father, Reise and Senn started to jump around while Hikari smiled in triumph. "But. . ." continued her mother, "You have to keep a journal and write down everything that happens. When you get back you'll have to write a repot about everything you've learned." "No problem," said Reise, "I was planning on keeping a journal anyway." "Good, then we'll see you at home before sunset," Reise's parents walked off and her brother followed but not before giving Reise a big wet raspberry.

"Nice lie," said Senn patting Hikari on the back and almost knocking her over. "It wasn't a lie, my math teacher always tells me that," said Hikari. "Math teacher?!" asked Senn both confused and surprised. "He's always trying to relate math to the real world, it's kinda weird but works," she explained. "your parents are really strict," said Antan, "yeah well I can't really do anything about it," said Reise. "lets go before Tama gets mad at us for not coming," said Hikari, Reise and Senn nodded. Senn jumped right up onto the bridge while Reise used the stairs. "come on," said Hikari jumping onto the roof of the shack. Antan jumped up and followed her to the small island.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: if you want to know who my characters are their descriptions are in my profile

Chapter 4

"So this is the last sunset we'll see on this island for a while," said Senn who was leaning against the trunk of the poupu tree. "First and last for me," said Antan who was sitting next to Hikari on the poupu tree. "I forgot this is the first day you've been on the island," said Reise who was sitting on the edge of the island. "This is boring you see one sunset you've seen 'um all," said Tama getting up from his spot next to Reise. "I'll see you at home," he headed back to the village, "remember to pack what you'll need for the trip before bed." "I know," he said as he jumped off the bridge. "I should go to, I'd rather not get yelled at again," said Reise getting up and walking off, "I'll go with, Tama's right it is kinda boring," said Senn following Reise. Senn stopped at the bridge and turned to Antan and Hikari, "Antan," she called, "huh?" he turned just in time to catch the star shaped fruit Senn had thrown at him. "Share it with Hikari," she suggested as she walked across the bridge. Hikari took the fruit from him, "very funny," she called after Senn. "You're the one who wants to try it," Senn said as she jumped off the bridge. "I don't get it, it's just a fruit," said Antan confused. "It's not just any fruit though, it's the legendary poupu fruit," said Hikari, "legendary?" he asked, "yep," said Hikari jumping down from the tree. "The legend says that if two people who really care about each other share the fruit their destiny's become intertwined and they're always a part of each other." Hikari tossed the poupu into the ocean, "no one knows if it's true or not so it's more of a myth then a legend." "Why don't you try it," Antan asked as he jumped down, "I've been trying but no one will share it with me."

Hikari turned to Antan she noticed he looked really worried, "what's wrong?" she asked. "Well, um. . . ." "Come on you can tell me, maybe I can help," she smiled at him. "I think I'm going to forget this place, and all the people I've met here." "Give me your necklace," said Hikari, "uh, alright," he took it off and handed it to her. Hikari took off her necklace and slipped the heart shaped pendant off it. She broke the pendant in two, she put the right half on her necklace and the left half on his and handed it back to him, and then they both put their necklaces on. "Umm, what exactly are we doing?" asked Antan, "it's the only way I can think of that will make sure you keep your memories," "ok, I get that but what are we actually doing?" "Making a promise, you see even if you forget everything a promise will stay in your heart and once it's in your heart it stays there and you never really forget it. Be sides this necklace will help you remember." "Now we have to promise on the necklace's," said Hikari "I promise I'll help you find your memories if you promise that you wont forget me and will keep me in your heart," she said holding the pendant in her hand. Antan held hi pendent in his hand as well, "I promise I won't forget you and I will keep you in my heart." They both let go of their pendants, "how do we know if it worked?" "You ask a lot of questions," said Hikari, "I guess so, and where'd you learn this any way," "Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie did this before they disappeared I don't remember what they promised on though." "So what now?" "Well it's not over yet we still have to seal it and make it official." How do we. . . ."Hikari walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek briefly. When she looked at him he was really red. "Well, let's go I still have a few things to do before we leave tomorrow," Hikari ran over to the bridge and jumped down, Antan followed still red and not saying a thing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off toward the village

"KAIRI!" yelled Hikari running into the library, she let go of Antan and ran over to Kairi's desk she started search for a clue to where she went while Antan looked for her on the second floor. "She's not up here!" Antan called to Hikari as he leaned over the banister. "I found something!" she yelled, running out from behind Kairi's desk with a book and a note. Antan ran down the stair and met Hikari at the bottom. "A note with this book," she told him, "what's it say?" Antan asked. She folded it open and read it aloud:

_"Dear Hikari, Senn, Reise, Tama and Antan,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave, I'm tired of waiting for Sora and Riku to come back, I'm going to find them myself. I hope I'll be able to see all of you again someday. Hikari I left Jimminy's Journal for you, I know it'll come in handy on your own journey. The five of you are starting your own story's, some of you may lose your way and get lost but all of you will have a happy ending_

_Good luck_ ♥

_Kairi_"

"How'd she know my name?" Antan asked, "Senn or Reise probably told her about you," Hikari put the note into the book. "I already know all these stories, they've been told to me since I came to the island, so I probably know them as well as Kairi." She handed the book to Antan who started reading it, "that'll explain who the man in the cave was," said Hikari. "Well let's go back to my house," she grabbed Antan and pulled him out of the library.

Mean while. . .

"Senn," her mother called from the kitchen Senn ran down stairs and found her mom standing in the kitchen with a thin but long box. "Yes?" she asked looking around the room to make sure Hoshi hadn't booby-trapped the kitchen. "I want you to have this," she opened the box and took out a small telescope. "It was your fathers I thought you might need it," Senn took it "thanks mom I'll take good care of it."

"Make sure you write down everything that happens," said Reise's mother, "I will, don't worry," said Reise. "Take this with you as well," said her dad walking in, he took out a small white gem and handed it to her. "What is it?" asked Reise, "no one knows I found it years ago on the beach, we're hoping that it will protect you on your journey," said her father. "Thank you, I promise to keep it with me at all times so it can protect me."

"Sora and his friends went through a lot," said Antan closing the book as they walked into Hikari's house. "yep and I'm sure he's going through more right now," Antan handed to book to her, "did you read all of it." she asked as she took it back put it into the right inner pocket of her jacket, "no but I got pretty far," he answered. Hikari walked into her room Antan followed, the walls were covered with photos most of them were of her friends. "What's with all the pictures," he asked, "memories," she answered. She walked over to a shelf and picked up an old camera and a photo album. "This has most of my photos in it," she handed the album to Antan who started to look through it. "These are really good," "thanks," she said sitting on her bed trying to put a new roll of film in. "but there's none of yourself," he said putting the album next to her on her bed. "Yeah, I really hate getting my picture taken," she shut the back of the camera and held it up to take a picture of Antan. "A photographer who's camera shy," he laughed, "don't laugh," Hikari said putting the camera down. Antan grabbed it and pointed it at her, "smile," he said laughing. "No!" cried Hikari grabbing a pillow and hiding behind it. "Come on you need at least one picture of yourself," Hikari dropped the pillow and grabbed the camera from him then she pointed it at him. But he started to wave his arms around so she couldn't get a good shot. "Stop that," she said putting the camera down annoyed, "only if you let me take your picture," he stopped waving his arms. "No," "then you're not getting mine," she sighed then looked out the window, "I've got an idea," she picked up her camera and grabbed Antan as she ran outside.

"Stand there," Hikari said pointing to the beach, "why?" Antan asked. "Just do it she said facing the camera toward Antan on a rock, she set the timer to thirty seconds and ran over to Antan. She stood next to him and faced the camera. "Just stay still," she whispered, "this is weird," he whispered back, "I know just stay still." Just before the flash Antan grabbed Hikari around the waist kissed her. The flash went off and Antan stopped Hikari looked up at him she was really red. "Sorry," he walked away and stared at the horizon. Hikari walked over to her camera she picked it up then she took a strap out of her pack and hooked it to her camera. She walked over to Antan, "I'm really sorry," he said looking at the sky. That's when he noticed that Hikari didn't look mad at all actually she looked happy. "It's funny," she said looking up at the stars, "I've only known you for a day but it feels like I've known you my whole life." Antan just stared at the ground. "Maybe we knew each other when we were kids or something," she suggested, "it could be possible after all neither of us have any memories of who we were before we came here." "It's possible," said Antan, "yay, you spoke, I thought you were mad at me or something. Well let's get inside it's getting cold." She took his hand and they walked inside.

"Your friends and your brother are going to kill me," said Antan, "no they wont I just wont show them the picture. She put her album into the left inner pocket of her jacket. "Why do you have all these pictures?" Antan asked trying to change the subject, "I told you memories." She answered as she started to search around her room. "Yeah but why?" he asked again. "Because I don't have any memories of who I really am either, so I want to make sure I have plenty of reminders of who I am now if I ever lose my memory again." Hikari moved some books aside on a shelf to reveal a hole in the wall, she reached in and pulled out two potions she put them into her pack then looked out the window. "A storm?" said Hikari, "there wasn't a cloud in the sky at all today," "that's weird," said Antan, "I'm going to check on the raft I'll be right back." Hikari ran out of the house and toward the island "Hikari, wait! COME BACK!!!" Antan yelled after her


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Done," said Hikari as she finished tying the raft to the dock. "Hikari!" Antan yelled as he ran over to the dock, "what are you doing here?" said Hikari a little annoyed but at the same time relieved to see him. "Well I thought you might need help, besides being out here all alone in the dark seems a little scary," he said scratching his head and smiling. "Thanks but I'm fine and I'm not afraid of the dark of being alone," Hikari smiled at him, "let's get back before the storm gets worse." She said as she jumped off the dock, Antan nodded and they started to walk back. "Stop," whispered Hikari, "what why?" asked Antan stopping. "We're surrounded," she answered, "I don't. . ." the shadow around them started to move toward them then they started taking form. "RUN!" yelled Hikari jumping over the shadows and heading toward the seaside shack Antan followed.

As soon as Antan got inside the shack Hikari slammed the door shut and pushed a crate in front of it so the shadow couldn't get in. "what the hell were those things?!" asked Antan dropping to the floor and trying to catch his breath. "Shadow heartless," Hikari answered taking out her book. "You mean like the creatures in your book?" he asked trying not to show how confused and afraid he was. "Yep, and unfortunately I don't like to fight so I don't have any weapons," said Hikari looking through her book frantically. "Cant we just throw these damn crates at them?!" "We could but there's too many of them, and we'd eventually run out of crates to throw at them." She said still looking through her book. "Do you know any magic?" Antan asked getting up and walking over to her, "I only know healing magic and even that isn't very strong." We're doomed aren't we?" he asked hopelessly, "no we're not there's always a way," she stopped flipping through the book. "But this stupid thing isn't going to tell us it!" she threw the book at the wall and it dropped to the floor. "We'll just have to find our own way out of this," she started to pace around trying to think. "Uh, Hikari!" said Antan backing up, "not now Antan, I'm trying to think," –what would Sora do- she asked herself, "HIKARI!" he yelled, "WHAT?!" she yelled back, she turned to him and saw the stunned look on his face. He was pointing at something, she turned in the direction he was pointing and saw what he was pointing at.

Kairi's book was glowing! Hikari walked towards it, as she did the light started to glow brighter ad brighter. The whole room was soon engulfed in the light; it was too bright Hikari couldn't keep her eyes open. Once the light had passed they both opened their eyes and saw that Hikari had something in her hand. "What the hell is that?" asked Antan surprised. "It's the. . . Keyblade," said Hikari amazed, as she looked it over. –why me? I'm not strong, or smart or brave like Senn or Reise so why'd it choose me?- "what now?" asked Antan interrupting her thoughts. Hikari thought about it for a minute, "the Keyhole!" she said suddenly. "Keyhole?" Antan asked. "Yes the keyhole to this world, if we can seal it the heartless will go away," "ok, so where is it?" "It's in that cave where we met that guy from organization XIII." She said as she moved the crate away from the door. "So we're going to the cave, but what about all the heartless?" "Ignore them, just focus on getting to the cave, as soon as I open the door run for the cave." Hikari said hooking the Keyblade to her belt and picking Kairi's book off the ground and putting it back into her coat. Antan just nodded.

Hikari pushed the door open and ran toward the cave, Antan ran after her. The cave's entrance had changed, it wasn't covered by bushes and leaves anymore instead there was a white door. They ran past all the shadows and got to the cave entrance Hikari opened the door and they ran in, the door closed automatically once they were inside. They ran through the cave they got to the innermost part and saw XIII standing in front of the wooden door. ""you're too late, this world will soon be swallowed by the darkness again," he turned to them and started to laugh. Hikari took out the Keyblade, "I won't let it," she charged at the man but he disappeared before she could get to him. "TOO LATE!!" his voice echoed through the cave, Hikari pointed the Keyblade at the door the keyhole started to appear but it was too late the door burst open and a gust of wind blew them away.

"ugh, what happened?" asked Hikari waking up. She stood up and looked around that's when she saw a towering castle surrounded by mountains. "Hollow Bastion!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hikari found her things scattered on the ground she put her books in her jacket and her camera over her shoulder. She picked up the keyblade and hooked it to her belt. –I think I'm in the market so Merlin's house shouldn't be far- she headed towards Merlin's. –I wonder where everyone is- she thought as she walked along. -I was expecting Yuffie to be jumping around the roof tops or Scrooge standing by his refrigerator with Sea Salt Ice-cream.- She came to Merlin's house the door was open so she went in.

The room was empty except for Cid's computer, the monitor was blank and it didn't look like there was any power going into it. "Don't bother," said a boy who looked to be in a white hazmat suit, "I've already tried there's no power." "Thanks," said Hikari Smiling, "I'm Hikari, what's your name?" "Shinra," he answered. "Nice to meet you, are there any other people around here?" she asked as Shinra walked out Hikari followed. "I haven't found anyone else but you," he answered. "Are you sure?" Shinra nodded, "I've been here two weeks and I've searched everywhere but that castle I've found no one but you." "Well thanks anyway," Hikari walked off towards the Bailey. "Wait where are you going," said Shinra catching up to her, "Postern," she answered simply. "I told you I've already searched everywhere," he said annoyed, "well I want to check a few places myself." She walked on while Shinra just stood at the bottom of the stairs annoyed, "fine but there's not going to be anything there." Shinra ran back to Merlin's as Hikari headed to the postern.

-The study should be right through there,- she thought looking across the postern. She ran across the postern and was about to go down the stairs when a barrier appeared around the postern. -This is bad,- she thought as she turned around to see a giant heartless was coming out of the ground. "Shit!" she said as it took the form of Darkside. She looked around but there was no way out, -why me?- she asked herself as she took out the keyblade -I don't even like to fight.- Darkside raised it's arm up then brought it down to gather energy, "damn!" she rushed over and started to hack at the energy but it was pointless, Darkside raised the energy into the air and it disappeared. Hikari noticed that smaller energy orbs were drifting down from the sky like snow. -Great like I didn't have enough problems,- she regriped the keyblade as Darkside bent backwards and started to shoot energy out of its chest. Two blasts started to follow her as she ran towards the pipe behind Darkside then she went strait up it she launched herself off it and between the two blasts. They collided and gave her more momentum as she flew towards Darkside she hit it as hard as she could and knocked it into the barrier which shattered. Darkside fell over the edge of the Postern and into the cliffs below. -Some keyblade master I am I can't even defeat a Darkside without getting killed,- she thought as she tried to grab the edge of the Postern but missed. -Guess this is it, later,- she closed her eyes and braced herself.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A red blur appeared out of nowhere, it soared over Hikari and placed her back on the postern. Hikari opened her eyes and saw a man in black with a red cape standing over her. Hikari sat up and looked at him, "are you alright?" he asked. Hikari nodded then she stood up, "did you save me?" she asked. The man nodded, "thank you, oh I'm Hikari," she said smiling at him as she put the keyblade away, "Vincent," he said looking over towards the town. "it's polite to look at the person your talking to," that's when Hikari saw Shinra walking over from the direction Vincent had been looking in. "oh. . . never mind," "I found people!" said Shinra running over with four others following him, Hikari recognized two. "HIKARI!!!!!!!" yelled Tama he grabbed her and hugged her hard. "Let. . . .Go. . .Tama. . .can't. . .breathe. . ." Hikari said gasping between every word. He let go and Hikari backed away from him "ha I was right," said Hikari looking at Reise. "This doesn't prove anything we might just be in a different part of our world." Reise said trying to make sense of everything, "I was right about Kairi's story it is true because. . ." she took out Kairi's book and flipped it to the chapter about Hollow Bastion. ". . . This is Hollow bastion or I guess it's Radiant Garden it's in the story there's even a picture." She threw the book to Reise she caught it and looked at it amazed that Hikari was right. Hikari looked at the other two that had come with them there was a woman with black hair in a light blue dress and a man with brow hair pulled back in a lose pony tail he was wearing a dark brown cowboy hat and a yellow trench coat. Hikari smiled at them, "hi I'm Hikari." "Rinoa," answered the girl in blue smiling back, "and I'm Irvine," the man said holding out his hand Hikari didn't take it she just smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I want to show you all something cool, follow me," said Hikari running across the postern and jumping over the fence. Vincent followed and soon enough Shinra and the others did as well.

"Here we are," said Hikari opening the door to the study, "I've already searched this place there's nothing here, let's just go back to. . . " Shinra had been interrupted by Hikari opening a passage in the wall. "How did you. . . ?" said Shinra stunned, "it's in the book," Hikari answered. She walked into the passage it looked totally different from the previous room everything was metal there were buttons knobs and lights everywhere. They came to the control room, "WHOA!!" said Irvine and Tama together. "What is all this?" asked Shinra, "Ansem's lab," Hikari answered. "Don't touch anything until I shut off the security." Hikari walked over to the computer, before she could type in the password red lights started to flash. "INTRUDER ALERT!!!!" said the computer loudly, "ANALASIS!!!!" the computer scanned the room, "LEVEL 10 SECURITY MEASURES ACTIVEATED!!!" lasers started to shoot out of the walls. "Shit!" said Hikari she quickly entered the password and deactivated the security.

"Alright, which one of you activated the security system!" said Hikari annoyed she looked at Tama who pointed at Irvine who pointed back at Tama. She glared at them, they backed into the corner, "s…s…sorry" they both stuttered, "idiots I told you not to touch anything." She turned back to the computer and accessed Ansem's files. "Wow I didn't think there was anyone scarier then Squall," said Rinoa looking at Irvine "I hear that but I still think Squall is scarier." Irvine walked over to Vincent, "so is there anyone that scares you back home or are you the scary one?" Irvine asked, Vincent didn't say anything. "Come on there has to be someone," Vincent was getting annoyed with him so he finally answered, "Tifa." "Tifa? She your girlfriend or something," Irvine asked. "No," answered Vincent he walked past him and stood next to Hikari. "What are you doing," he asked, "I'm going through all the data in the computer to see if it can tell us where everyone went." Just then a man appeared on the screen, "there's no data like that in this terminal," he said, "hello Tron, I was wondering where you were." She said not even looking up, "uh. . . how do you know my name?" said Tron surprised, "it's in the book," she answered again, "so if there isn't any data on where everyone went maybe you guys could tell me."

She turned to Irvine, Rinoa, Vincent and Shinra. "Us, but we have no idea what's even going on," said Irvine, "you know Squall?" Hikari asked. "Well yeah, but. . ." Hikari took the book back from Reise. "He's in the book, he changed his name to Leon but his real name is Squall Leonhart." She opened to the back of the book where there were pictures, "is this him," she asked showing them a picture of Squall. "That's Squall alright," said Irvine, "but why's he here? Didn't you grow up with him Irvine?" Irvine scratched his head, Hikari flipped through her book again and got to a picture of Tifa. "Is this your Tifa?" Hikari asked, showing the picture to Vincent, he nodded that's when he saw Cloud, Aerith, Cid and Yuffie in the picture as well. "Cloud, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith are from my world as well," Hikari turned to another page, "how about him," she said showing him the picture of Sephiroth, Vincent nodded. "I haven't known them very long so I don't know that much about them." "That's alright I just wanted to know where everyone disappeared too," she closed the book and handed the book to Vincent.

"Read it, it might help you guys understand what's going on," "I know what's going on," said Vincent handing the book to Irvine. "What I don't know is how to get my world back," he said walking over to Hikari grabbing her shoulder and pulling her around. "You're the wielder of the keyblade and you seem to know what's going on better then anyone so fix this and get our worlds back!" He tightened his grip on her shoulder, Hikari winced from the pain. "I'm sorry," she said staring at the ground, "but I don't know what to do. I didn't want the keyblade or any of this. I just. . . ." Vincent saw that tears were falling from her face, he let go of her. Hikari grabbed the keyblade and threw it across the room, "I didn't want any of this!" she yelled, she ran out of the control room and back into the study. "Hikari!" Reise yelled as she, Tama, and Shinra ran after her. "You are really bad with women ya know dude," Said Irvine looking at Vincent. Irvine and Rinoa followed the kids.

Vincent stood there then he saw the keyblade was still there he walked over and picked it up, it dissapeared instantly so he took off after the others. "Hikari," said Reise finding her sitting in the middle of the postern, "go away," said Hikari as the keyblade reappeared in her hand, Reise walked over and sat down next to her. "Hikari isn't the wielder of the keyblade supposed to bring peace and order to the worlds?" she asked as the others caught up. "Yeah so," answered Hikari, "well I think the keyblade made the right choice there. There's enough fighting and violence in the universe so if the keyblade had chosen someone like Senn who solves all of her problems by fighting, the universe would be doomed. And if someone like me was chosen well then nothing would ever get done because I'd be to busy trying to make sense out off all of this. The universe needs someone like you because well. . . I doubt there's anyone out there as kind or forgiving as you." Hikari smiled, "thanks."

"Sorry," said Vincent standing in front of Hikari. Hikari stood up, "it's alright I just wasn't expecting this to happen so fast, I'll be alright." She put the keyblade in her belt and smiled at him. "Now that we're all friends again why don't we go back to that computer room and have you explain things," suggested Irvine. "Sure," said Hikari still smiling as they followed her back to the lab.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Is anyone here? Hello!" said Senn as she descended the stair case in the library. –Where the hell am I- she thought as she entered the entrance hall, she saw two figures in black standing in front of the main doors. "Antan?!" she said recognizing one of the figures, she ran down the stairs and rushed over to Antan. "Man am I glad to see a familiar face, where are the others?" Antan looked at her confused, "do I know you?" he asked, "quit joking around, it's me Senn from the island I'm one of Hikari's friends." "Hikari? Island?" he asked confused, "there's no point, he doesn't have any memories he only knows who he is because of those dog-tag's he wears." Said the girl in black standing next to Antan. "D.A." she said holding out her hand to Senn, Senn just looked at her so she retracted it. "So where the hell are we?" Senn asked looking around, "some sort of castle," answered D.A. "There's a town across the canyon, out those doors," said Antan pointing at the main doors. "So lets go there might be people down there," said Senn, threw open the doors and ran to the lift Antan and D.A. followed.

"What's with this stupid thing, go down!" Senn demanded, as she jumped up and down on the lift. "It won't work, we've already tried," said D.A. "the power's turned off," said Antan. "Well turn it on!" said Senn annoyed, "we can't the power comes from town, which, if you haven't noticed, we can't get to." Answered D.A., "Shit! Shit! Shit! There's no way in hell that I'm gonna die here!" said Senn panicking as she ran back into the castle, Antan and D.A. ran after her. "We're not gonna die," said D.A. trying to calm her down, "I'm sure there's another way out, we just have to think." "Well um. . . there's a lab in the castle there's probably away to turn on the power from there," Said Antan. "Great idea how do we get there? " asked D.A. "well the way I came can't be used to go up because there's no power, but I think I know another way." He went back outside and stood on the railing, "careful," said D.A. once she figured out what he was doing. Antan jumped across to the other side he grabbed the railing and climbed up. "Made it," he said waving to the other two, "come across." "Move!" said Senn pulling out her sword and throwing it across. Antan jumped back, Senn's sword barely missed him "told ya to move." Said Senn getting down from the railing and picking up her sword. Antan walked back over to the railing and waved a D.A. "it'll be fine jump across," said Antan. D.A. got up on the railing, "oh one more thing, don't look down," said Senn smiling, D.A. looked down and got off the railing. Antan hit Senn in the arm "why'd you have to go and say that," "'cause it's as funny as hell," said Senn trying not to laugh. Antan ignored her and turned back to D.A., "it's fine, don't worry, I'll grab you," he said reassuringly. D.A. nodded she climbed back up on to the railing and jumped across. Antan grabbed her hand and pulled her up D.A. opened her eyes and saw that she was on the other side, "see you're fine." Said Antan smiling at her, he let go of her and walked back inside.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Senn, "across," answered Antan as they came back out. They were at the Great Crest now, "great, so how do we get across?" Antan walked over to the wall and stepped on the ledge he stayed against the wall and made his way across to the other side D.A. and Senn followed. "We're almost there," he said as they entered the chapel, "this place is built like a maze," said Senn as they went through the passage into the Lift Stop. "I wonder what this place was used for?" said D.A. as they entered the lab. "you sure you want to know?" asked Senn as they looked around the room, everything was covered in a layer of dust, "not any more she said looking at the crystal capsules. –it reminds me of the Shinra mansion where Hojo did all those experiments,- she thought as they walked up the stairs. "So where's the main power," Senn asked Antan, he just shrugged and started to look D.A. and Senn did the same. "I found something!" shouted D.A. Senn and Antan rushed over. "it says "back up" so it must do something," she said pointing out a lever that read "on" at the bottom and "off" at the top with the words "back up" on the side. "We'll never know if we don't try," said Antan, he grabbed the lever and pulled it down.

The lights went on and the machines powered up, "awesome," said Senn amazed that they had actually restored power, "now we can get out of here." "Not quite," they turned around to see five hooded figures standing on the ledge above. "Who the hell are you freaks," demanded Senn as she grabbed her sword. "If you had paid the least bit of attention to Hikari or Kairi you would know who we are and where this place is," answered the man standing in the middle. "Hikari?! How do you. . ." "That's not important," the five hooded figures jumped down and landed if front of the kids. "We have a proposition for you kids," said the man on the far right. "How do we know we can trust you if you wont even tell us your names," asked D.A. skeptically. "How rude of me," the man in the middle said, "I'm XIII to my right is XIV and XVI, to my left is XV and XVII." "Are those code names or something?" asked Senn. "Something like that," XIII answered,

"I'm Senn," she said putting away her sword, "D.A." XIII looked at Antan, "and you?" he asked, ". . . Antan," he answered crossing his arms."Nice to meet you all, now we know that you've lost you're home worlds and we can help you get them back," Said XIII. "What's the catch," asked Senn, "we would just like your help," he answered. "With what?" asked D.A. "we'll tell you the details later," said XV. "Don't worry it's nothing dangerous," said XIII, "I just want to see my friends again," said Senn, "if you can do that then I'm in." "Is that all," asked XVII, "that's no problem." "Can you really bring back my home?" asked D.A. XIII nodded, ". . . fine, I'll help." "What about you," asked XIII "is there anything you want? Maybe we can help." ". . . . . yeah there is something," answered Antan. "What is it," asked XV, "I want to know who I am can you help?" he looked very serious. "You just told us, you're Antan," said XVII, "Antan has no memories," said D.A. "he has no idea who he is or where he came from," said Senn. XIV, XV, XVI, and XVII all looked at XIII, he nodded, "I think we can help with that." Antan walked over, "you two come with us," XV said to Senn and D.A. as XVII opened a portal and stepped through the girls followed XV through the portal. They had completely disappeared, "we'll go on ahead," said XVI finally speaking, he gestured at XIV as he made a portal appear, she followed him through the portal.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Antan looking at XIII, XIII snapped his fingers there was a flash and a black keyblade appeared in Antan's hand. Then XIII held out his hand and a glass orb appeared in it, "I want you to protect this girl," Antan looked into the orb and saw Hikari, she was trying to explain things to everyone in the simplest way she could think of. "who is she?" he asked, "not important, the keyblade you wield allows you to control the darkness you can use this power to travel to other worlds." He handed Antan the glass orb, "if she travels to another world focus on that world and you'll be there." XIII opened a portal and was about to step through when he remembered something. He turned to Antan, "one more thing no matter what you can't let her know that you're protecting her, it would ruin our plans." Antan nodded, XIII stepped through the portal and left Antan alone there. He looked into the orb again -why do you look so familiar?-


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"alright I think I under stand what's going on," said Irvine, "I get it but what I don't get is how it's been eight years since all this happened," Said Rinoa. "what's so hard to believe about that," asked Tama, "well for one thing in that picture of Squall he looked the same age as he was when we last saw him," Said Irvine. "Hmm. . . ." Hikari walked over to the computer and brought up some pictures of Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid and Squall. "I think Squall is about seventeen here," Hikari pointed out. "What about Cloud and the others," Hikari asked looking at Vincent, "they're only about three years older then they are in the pictures," Answered Vincent. "I'll ask Shinra once he gets back but he'll probably have a different time as well," "so what's all that mean" asked Tama, "well let's see," Hikari thought about it for a minute. "Well, while eight years have passed in our world only about a year seems to have passed in Irvine and Rinoa's, and it seems to have been about two or three years in Vincent's world. So time seems to pass differently in each world."

Hikari closed the pictures and brought up files on organization XIII. "I have one more question," said Rinoa, "go ahead," answered Hikari not looking away from the computer. "How come Squall and Vincent's friends don't remember this place?" "Well it's. . ." ". . .because they were needed some where else," Vincent had cut in and finished her sentence. "Uh. . . right," said Hikari looking at Vincent, "they were needed on your worlds for one reason or another. . ." ". . .the worlds they were needed on erased their memories of this world and replaced them with new ones to fit there new world." Vincent said interrupting Hikari again. "Why?" asked Irvine, "because. . ." "If they. . ." Hikari covered his mouth, "quit interrupting me," she said annoyed, "if they had memories of another world it might interfere with their destiny's on their new world." She took her hand off of Vincent's mouth and smiled at him, "sorry, but you kept interrupting me." Vincent just stared at the ground as Hikari went back to the computer, "oh I get it now," said Irvine, "yeah so do I," said Rinoa, "good because I have no idea what they were talking about maybe one of you could explain it," Said Tama confused. "come on," Reise grabbed Tama's arm and pulled him into Ansem's study, "I'll try to explain it in the simplest way possible." "I'm gonna check on that little guy," said Irvine heading through the other door to the heartless machine "I'll come too," said Rinoa.

"You know a lot for a kid," said Vincent, "not really," said Hikari opening the file on Roxas, "I just pieced everything together." "That was still pretty impressive," said Vincent, he walked over and looked at the data. "Roxas? He's a nobody?" he asked, Hikari nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Hikari said she stopped typing and looked at him, Vincent nodded. "How come you know so much about other worlds, and nobody's and heartless?" Vincent looked back at the screen, "you don't have to answer I was just wondering." Hikari started to read through Roxas's data, "it was years ago," said Vincent, "I was working as a Turk when a man named Ansem came to our world he started to work in the science division at the Shinra Company, he was working with a man named Hojo. Ansem told Hojo about the heartless and other worlds and they started to do experiments on people." "So how do you fit in?" Hikari asked. "I guarded the facility they were experimenting in; I wanted to know what they were doing so I looked through their reports and found out about everything. Ansem left our world soon enough and Hojo quit his experiments after Ansem left." "I see," Hikari brought up two pictures one was of Ansem the other was of Xemnas. "Which one was the one that came to your world," Hikari asked, Vincent looked at the pictures, "it was him," He pointed to the picture of Xemnas. "Interesting, but that's not Ansem," she brought up their profiles. "That is Xemnas, and this is Ansem. Xemnas was probably just pretending to be Ansem," she closed the files and went back to Roxas's file. "Why would he do that," Vincent asked, Hikari shrugged, "he does it a lot so it's not that surprising." "Hay!" said Irvine running in, "the little guy found some thing let's go see," he ran off to the study to get Reise and Tama. "Let's go have a look," Hikari and Vincent headed for the heartless machine.

"It's a ship," said Rinoa, as Hikari and Vincent walked over. There was a ship sitting right in the middle of the heartless machine. "I can't figure out how it works though," said Shinra jumping down from the cockpit. "It's a Gummie ship," said Hikari she walked over and looked at it amazed. "Cid must of left it here," Hikari climbed into the cockpit, "I think I can get it to work." Vincent jumped in as Reise, Tama, and Irvine came in, "whoa! Cool ship!" said Tama amazed. "Can it fly," asked Reise, "I'm trying to figure that out," said Hikari she pushed a button and the ship started. "Yes!" said Hikari excitedly, the cockpit closed and the engine started to roar, "No! No! this is bad!" she said as the ship launched itself Hikari was thrown back and knocked out, while Vincent frantically hit buttons to try to stop the ship. "do you think they'll be alright?" Reise asked trying to accept what had just happened. Irvine looked at her skeptically, "want the truth?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hikari, wake up," said Vincent shaking her, "wha. . .?" she opened her eyes and jumped to her feet. "What happened?!" "We launched," answered Vincent, "any idea no how to take us back?" "Um. . . Have you tried everything?" Hikari asked, she rushed over to the console. "Yes I think it's on autopilot," "auto pilot? To where?" Vincent shrugged, "once we get there we need to figure out how to get back." Hikari sat down, Vincent did the same, "noting we can do until we get there." Hikari took off her camera and made sure it was still working while Vincent sat there with his arms crossed.

"Cheer up," said Hikari smiling at him, "It's not the end of the world," he looked at her annoyed. "Ops, um. . . what I meant was that you should try to enjoy the ride, it's not everyday that you get to fly to other worlds in a space ship." "Are you always this optimistic?" Hikari smiled and nodded, "some one has to be so I thought it might as well be me." She put her camera back over her shoulder; Vincent looked at her and smiled faintly. "What?" Hikari asked, "Nothing," "don't' lie I can tell because you finally smiled." "It's nothing you just remind me of someone," Hikari smiled, she looked outside and saw that they were nearing another world. "We're here," said Hikari excitedly,"one last question," said Vincent looking at the new world, Hikari looked at him. "How are we going to land?" Hikari got up and walked over to the control panel, "um. . . . I don't think the ship lands on the world I think it just transports us down." "How. . ." there was a bright flash of white light.

"Um. . . I guess that answers that question," said Hikari realizing the flash had transported them down. "Where are we?" asked Vincent, "you ask a lot of questions," said Hikari looking around. "The ship probably took us to one of the worlds Sora went to." "That doesn't answer where we are," stated Vincent, "well it looks like where in Hercules' world but I don't see the coliseum so we must be in a different part of the world." "What's that mean?" Vincent asked, Hikari turned to Vincent and smiled, "it means we're walking until we find Hercules or Phil, they might be able to help us." Hikari started to walk towards the nearby village, Vincent followed, -I'm stuck until Hikari figures out away for us to get back to the ship I may as well help her figure things out while I'm here.-

"Prometheus Academy," said Hikari reading the sign outside what seemed to be a school. "Why's everybody here," Hikari asked, there were people running around everywhere they seemed to be setting up for something. "Well at least we found everyone," said Hikari turning to Vincent and smiling, the village had been empty when they got there. "Yes but what's…..?" "Are you here for the tournament?" interrupted a man with a large nose holding two slabs of stone and a chisel, "um…." "What am I saying of course you are." He interrupted again, "name?" "Um…… Hikari but…." he chiseled her name into the block, "where are you from?" "Uh…. Destiny Island but…." He chiseled it down, "and you are?" he asked looking at Vincent, "Vincent, but listen……." He chiseled Vincent's name into the other stone. "I am Parentheses, city state trooper Chippaclese will tell you the rules of the tournament, your first match is in five minutes Daedaluse will call you too the ring be ready then." Parentheses walked away leaving Vincent and Hikari standing there confused.

"What happened?" Vincent asked, "um…… I think I just signed up for a tournament," answered Hikari. "Alright listen up cause I'm only gonna say this to you once, punk," a man who Hikari assumed was Chippaclese walked over, "first rule no weapons," he grabbed Hikari's jacket, belt and camera and pulled it off her, "hh… hey!" Hikari said annoyed, "you might be hiding weapons in this I'll hold onto it until after the tournament." Hikari grabbed her camera from him and took a picture of him quickly. "Ahh! My eyes!!!" he yelled angrily, "sorry I had the flash on," she said pushing a button and turning the flash off. He snatched it from her, "hey give it back it's really important," said Hikari trying to get it back from him. "I wont use it, I'll just give it to Vincent," "fine." He threw it to Vincent who caught it. "Rule two no magic," he said annoyed, "I don't know any," Hikari stated. "If you or your opponent fall out of the ring that person is disqualified," "got it." "Last rule, no killing your opponent," "do you really think I'm strong enough to kill some one?" she asked. "I'm watching you punk," he said glaring at her before he walked away.

Hikari turned to Vincent and smiled "well that was annoying," she said as she noticed that everyone was gathering around what seemed to be an arena. Vincent and Hikari walked over to see what was going on. "LADIES AND GENTELMEN I AM PROUD TO PRESENT THE FIRST EVER PROMETHEUS TOURNAMENT!!" yelled the man in the middle of the arena. -That must be Daedaluse, - thought Hikari. "THE FIRST MATCH IS OUR OWN PRINCE OF THRACE, ADONIS!!!" everyone started to cheer as Adonis entered the arena he blew kisses to everyone. "AGAINST A NEWCOMER FROM THE DESTINY ISLANDS, HIKARI!!!" "(Sigh) I better get this over with," the crowed was silent as she entered the arena. "A girl!" said Adonis astonished, "I'm not going to fight her," "really?" Hikari walked over to him and smiled at him, "how bout now?" she punched in the stomach as hard as she could. Adonis fell to his knees, "I hate guys like you," said Hikari looking down at him. "You'll pay for that," said Adonis struggling to get to his feet, "sure I will…" Hikari round house kicked him, he flew out of the ring and knocked over some of the spectators. "…in your dreams," "HIKARI WINS," yelled Daedaluse grabbing Hikari's hand and holding it up. The crowed cheered as Hikari walked out of the arena.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I did not expect some one who looks so frail to be so strong," said a girl in armor walking over to Hikari. "Thanks," Hikari just smiled as they neared Vincent who was standing in the back trying not to be noticed. "You must be her coach, I'm Tempest," she studied Vincent for a minute, "you look as frail as her," "looks can be deceiving," Hikari said. "As you have shown us," "OUR NEXT MATCH WILL FEATURE OUR WARRIOR PINCESS TEMPEST!!!" announced Daedaluse, "that's me," Tempest walked into the arena and everyone cheered. "AGAINST OUR HERO IN TRAINING HERCULES," Hikari spun around to see a boy with orange hair walking into the arena.

"That's impossible," said Hikari astonished, "what is?" asked Vincent, "Hercules is a full fledged hero and he's a lot older then that." "Something must of happened to this world," Hikari nodded. That's when Tempest flew out of the arena she hit some lockers hard crushing them. "You've one this round Hercules but I will beat you someday!" said Tempest angrily as she emerged from the rubble, she stormed away angrily. "HERCULES WINS!!!" Daedaluse announced. "Sorry Tempest!" Hercules yelled after her. He left the arena and walked off towards a small group of people. "I'll be right back," said Hikari as she took off after Hercules. Vincent just stood there watching her run after Hercules.

"Hercules," Hikari called as she ran over, Hercules turned to her, "um… yes?" he answered. "So you are the real Hercules." She said disappointed. "Yep I'm Hercules," He answered proudly, "so you've herd of me?" "Of course I have, you and Sora took down Hades a bunch of times you guys took down Cerberus together and the hydra." Hercules looked at her confused, "um…… I don't know any one named Sora and I'm not skilled enough to take on Cerberus or a hydra." "kid whad'a ya doin' your next match could start any minute go warm up," said a satyr walking over looking annoyed, Hikari immediately recognized him to be Phil. "you two, get," said Phil to the girl in blue and the boy with the wild black hair. "Whatever," said the girl she walked over to Hikari and smiled, "I'm Cassandra, I loved how you put Adonis in his place, nice job." She walked off, "I'm Icuris, congratulations on embarrassing Adonis in front of everyone," said the boy shaking her hand enthusiastically then walking away.

"Um….." said Hikari standing there confused, "ignore them, we need to talk," said Phil walking away from the crowd Hikari followed. "I can tell you're from another world, and you've probably noticed thing's around here ain't normal," said Phil as they got out of the crowd. "Yeah, this place is a lot different then how it was described in the book," said Hikari looking around. "Book what book?" asked Phil. "never mind, so what happened here?" "Well that's a bit had to explaaa…." A girl with short light brown hair dressed in black had flown out of the arena and landed on Phil. "uhh…. Here," Hikari helped the girl off of Phil, "are you two alright?" "Fine," they both answered, "AND D.A. WINS!!!" announced Daedaluse. Daedaluse was holding up the arm of a girl with long black hair dressed in black. "That girl isn't normal," said the brown haired girl. "You're not from this world are you?" Hikari asked the girl. "Nope, my name's Scout, I'm from Blamb Garden," before Hikari could tell her about Irvine or Rinoa, Vincent walked over. "Hikari," he said "yes," she answered. "That girl is from my world," he stated, "who D.A.," she asked Vincent nodded. "Why don't you talk to her then?" Vincent was about to answer when Daedaluse yelled "SEDAH WINS!!!" "But he didn't do anything!" complained someone in the crowd. "His opponent dropped so by default Sedah wins," said Daedaluse. "WILL ALL FINALISTS REPORT TO THE ARENA SO WE CAN EXPLAIN THE NEXT ROUND?" "gotta go," said Hikari. She walked into the arena along with Hercules and D.A., Sedah was standing in front of Daedaluse, Chippaclese, and Parenthsese, D.A. lined up to Sedah's left while Hercules and Hikari lined up to his right.

Hikari noticed that Sedah was very pale and tall, his hair was almost white. –This guy is really weird I wonder who he is, - "Pay attention punks," demanded Chippaclese. "alright children this is how this part of the tournament works you will be split into team of two, then the two teams will fight, once a team is declared the winner the two members of the winning team will fight each other." said Parenthsese in one breath. "got it kids?" asked Daedaluse,"uh….." said Hercules holding up his hand looking confused. "Wonderful," said Daedaluse ignoring Hercules' confused look. "Now city state trooper, Chippaclese, will explain the rules." Chippaclese stepped forward and glared at all of them, then started to explain the rules. "alright you punks you better listen carefully cuz' I'm not gonna repeat myself. The rules are as followed: no weapons allowed. No magic. No killing. Before the match is over both teammates have to be either out side the ring or unconscious." He finished by glaring at all of them again. "Everyone understand?" Daedaluse asked he ignored Hercules' confused look again. "Now we pick the teams," said Daedaluse cherrfully as Parenthsese picked up a box and walked over to Hercules and Sedah. "You two will each pick a name from the box whomever's name you pick will be on your team do not look at whom you've picked until we tell you too." Parenthsese held the box out to them Hercules reached into the box and pulled out a name first then Sedah did the same thing. "you may look at who's on your team," said Parenthsese. Sedah and Hercules looked, "Hikari," said Hercules "D.A.," said Sedah. "well now that the teams are decided lets start the match," said Daedaluse happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I am soooo sorry people I haven't updated in…… well forever. I think I'm just going to start rewriting this story cuz it was originally a class project I was writing. My teacher told me the story was too long when I went to hand it in and told me to re-write it and make it shorter (though I still failed cuz I was rushed and there wasn't enough detail). Now I'm going to go back to my original story (even if my teacher didn't like it cuz it was long) and I'm gonna rename it and stuff. It'll have more detail and hopefully people will be able to understand it better. Also some of the characters maybe different because I'm revising it and also I'm still really bad with grammer and spelling (note that I can't even spell grammer right and I'm too lazy to spell check it). Oh and if anyone has ideas for more organization members tell me cuz I only have like 5 member there should be about 13 (I had more at one point but I can't remember them now, baka teacher). Or if you could just give me a character from Final Fantasy I could make them into a nobody. Also I haven't played all of the Final Fantasy's but I'm sure I can still make nobodies out of the characters, as long as you tell me who they are so I can look them up and find out more about them. Well thanks to these people that reviewed: Phoenixral, Redrose640, Xejicka, and Crimson Fallen Angel I hope you all read my new story I've re-named it Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning again thanks to everyone who read this story.


End file.
